


Early Bird |Antonio Dawson

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [29]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Can you do one where the reader is dating Antonio Dawson and they both work at the intelligence unit but the reader is pregnant and goes into labor early while Antonio is undercover so Adam is there to help her when her water breaks❜❜-jj_collie_aidPairings: Antonio Dawson x Fem!Reader, Adam Ruzek x Fem!Reader (Platonic)Featuring: Antonio Dawson (Mentioned), Y/n (Reader), Adam Ruzek, Natalie Manning, Maggie.Summary: Y/n goes into labour early while Antonio’s undercover. Adam helps her out.WARNING: pregnancy stuff, birth, fluff, this was probably bad.Word Count: 1318
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Original Female Character(s), Adam Ruzek/Reader, Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Dawson/Reader
Series: One Chicago [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Early Bird |Antonio Dawson

All-day you have been feeling off, you felt sharp pains in your stomach. Thinking they were just fake contractions you ignored it.

As soon as you stopped up from your desk. A sharp pain rippled throughout your body. You hunched over. Grabbing the desk for support.

“You okay?” Adam asked as he rushed over to you.

“I think there is something with the baby,” You gasped out. Grimacing in pain.

Adam looked frantic, his eyes looking around the room, he noticed water on the floor underneath you.

“You are in labour, come on let's get you to the hospital,” Adam spoke, wrapping his arm around you. Helping you walk.

“What? The due date isn’t until next week,” You gasped out.

“Yeah, well the baby thought otherwise,” Adam joked, helping you walk down the stairs.

“I’ve got you,” Adam reassured you.

Adam opened the back door, but you gripped the door frame. Making Adam stop, looking at you with worried eyes.

“I need to rest,” You gasped out.

“We are nearly there,” Adam told you.

“I can’t Adam,” You groaned out, holding your stomach. Grimacing in pain.

You let out a tiny squeal as Adam picked you up bridal style.

“You are heavier than I thought, definitely getting my cardio workout in,” Adam joked, as he carried you to his car.

Adam reached his car. Gently putting you down on your feet. He quickly took his keys out of his jean pockets, unlocking the car.

Adam opened the passenger door for you. Helping you get in. As well as put the seatbelt on.

Adam rushed over to the driver’s side, opening the door in a rush, and getting in. He quickly put the keys in the ignition. Starting the car up. He put the car into gear, taking the handbrake off. before speeding out of the car park.

Your breathing was getting heavy. Tears falling from your eyes.

“Do you remember your birthing plan?” Adam asked, trying to get your mind off the pain.

“Yeah, go to the hospital, but it looks like I’m going to have it have it in your car, I need to push, Adam,” You gasped out.

Adam's eyes widen in fear.

“Not in my car,” He whined, making you give him a deadly glare.

“I mean, we’re nearly there, so hang in there,” Adam spoke again.

“Breath in and out,” Adam guided you. Inhaling and exhaling.

“That’s easier said than done,” You groaned out.

Adam felt relieved as he saw med. He quickly drove into the driveway of the ER, where the ambulance bay was. Turning off the car and putting the handbrake up. He got out of the car in a hurry, rushing to your side and opening the door, Adam helped you get out of the car, arm wrapped around your waist. Helping you walk to the doors.

The doors slide open as Adam and you walk up to them.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay,” Adam reassured you, as him and you entered the ER.

“It hurts so much,” You complained.

“I need help, y/n’s in labour,” Adam yelled, Maggie, rushed over to Adam and you.

“Y/n,” She gasped out. Wrapping her arm around your other side. Assisting you to Bay 3.

Adam and Maggie helped you onto the bed. You quickly grabbed Adams hand tightly. Making him look at you

“Please don’t leave me, Adam,” You sobbed. Adam placed his free hand over the top of your hand.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Adam reassured you. Making you give him a weak smile.

Maggie put the pulse oximetry on your index finger. The monitor showed your heart rate rising.

Natalie quickly rushed into the room, putting gloves on. Closing the curtains.

“Y/n, I am going to check how dilated you are,” Natalie told you. As she pulled down your pants, then your underwear. Pulling your legs apart, then bending them. Maggie quickly put a sheet over your legs.

“I need drugs,” You groaned out. As she checked how far dilated you are. She quickly looked at you.

“Y/n, you are fully dilated, you are going to have to push,” Natalie told you. Making you shake your head.

“Adam, Maggie hold her legs,” Natalie ordered. Adam and Maggie quickly looped their arms around the back of your knees holding them up. Maggie grabbed your hand. her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand.

“I need Obstetrician,” Natalie ordered. Maggie as well as another nurse,

“I’m right here,” Adam told you.

“Okay, y/n you are going to have to start pushing,” Natalie told you. making you let out a sob, Adam stroked your hair, as you let out a moan of pain, doing what Natalie asked.

“That’s good, keep pushing,” She told you.

You let out an agonising scream, as you felt the baby slowly come out.

“Your doing good, y/n/n,” Adam told you.

“Where is the obstetrician?” Natalie asked.

“Keep pushing, the baby is nearly out,” Natalie told you.

“I’m so tired,” You cried.

“Hey, you can do it, y/n/n,” Adam encouraged you.

“I know sweetie, but you need to push, the baby is nearly out,” Maggie told you. Wiping the sweat on your forehead with a towel.

“It hurts so much,” You sobbed out. you clenched your teeth. Holding onto Adam and Maggie’s hand tighter, as you gave one last final push, the baby finally came out.

Wailing filled the room. Natalie quickly cut the umbilical cord.

“It’s a healthy boy,” Natalie beamed.

You smiled lazily at the baby in Natalie’s arms, your eyes slowly fluttering closed.

“Y/n,” Natalie, Adam and Maggie called out. Natalie handed the baby over to the nurse.

“Y/n stay with me,” Natalie spoke, as your grip on Maggie and Adam’s hands slipped.

Adam looked at you in worry. Heart racing.

“I’m so tired,” You mumbled. Before your vision went black.

Adam took a step back, as he watched Natalia try and wake you. the monitor beeping loudly. Adam felt revealed when the machines went back to normal. Natalie put a nasal cannula on you. While Maggie put a sheet and blanket on you. Smiling at Adam as she walked out.

“Can I hold him?” He asked the nurse who wrapped your son up in a blanket.

She smiled at him as she handed the baby boy over to Adam. Adam took a seat on the chair in the corner of the room. Smiling lovingly at the baby boy in his arms.

“Hey, little one, you just had to come early didn’t you,” He cooed to the sleeping baby.

“You better be good to your mother, and not put your mother through another drama, otherwise Uncle Adam will give you a stern talking,” Adam spoke…

Your eyes fluttered open, the lights blinding you. You squeezed your eyes shut. Letting out a groan. You reopened them again.

“Look who’s up,” Adam cooed, looking up from your son. Looking at you with a small smile on his face.

“You had us all worried, thought you were a goner for a second, you always did know how to make a scene,” Adam teased, making you let out a small chuckle. Only to cringe. You sat up slightly. Cringing in pain.

“Can I hold him?” You asked, making Adam give you a look like you had two heads. You held your arms out.

“Course, you can, he is your son after all,” Adam answered, getting up and walking over to you.

Adam sat beside you, handing your son over to you.

“Hey, little buddy,” You cried, looking down at the baby with so much love. Adam wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

“He looks so much like Antonio,” You sniffled out.

“Don’t wish that on the poor kid,” Adam joked, making you let out a small chuckle.

“Hey,” You chuckled.

“I think he looks like you,” Adam spoke. His thumb rubbing soothing circles on your arm…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Antonio Dawson or Chicago PD or One Chicago request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
